Aging Harts
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer has a plan for Jonathan...but will it cost her everything?
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer snuck out of bed before Jonathan woke up, and headed downstairs. She made his favorite breakfast, and put it all on a silver tray. She had made coconut French toast, bacon, and eggs, plus fresh squeezed orange juice.

She carefully brought it upstairs and was glad to see he was still sleeping.

She set the tray on their bedside table, and then went to her side of the bed and got in bed beside him.

It was still dark out, and he was sleeping soundly.

She snuggled up to him, and he sleepily wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed like that till his alarm went off.

He stretched and reached over and turned the alarm off, and then leaned over and kissed her.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning…are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, are you?"

She got up and got the tray and put it on the bed.

"When did you do this?"

"A little bit ago".

She kissed his cheek and then took her vitamins.

"What made you get up and cook me breakfast in bed, darling?"

"Because I love you, silly".

They cuddled and kissed some more after he was finished eating, and made love a few times before he got into the shower.

She hopped in right after him, and they were dressed and downstairs at the same time.

"Busy today, darling?"

"A meeting this morning, and a meeting this afternoon, and then coming home to you. What about you?"

"I have an article to research, and an appointment this afternoon, and then I am waiting for you to come home to me".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Have a good day, darling".

"You too, sweetheart". He kissed her a few times, and then left.

She made herself breakfast, and then got to work on her article.

She was researching a few art galleries that only showed up and coming artists, and didn't charge them fees to have a showing at their gallery. They also matched the sales of the artist and donated that amount to a charity of the artist's choice.

Around 11, she went upstairs, changed clothes, and told Max she was heading out.

She opened the Porsche, and even though she was certain everything was fine, she still looked under the seat. When you've been firebombed before, looking under the seat is just something you do.

She had decided to go to an auction, and see if she could get Jonathan something, or maybe something for the both of them for the house.

She arrived at the auction, and went inside.

***Auction house***

Jennifer went inside, registered and got her paddle, and took a seat. She was leafing through the catalog, and circling items she wanted to bid on. She selected a few paintings, and also a couple of small figurines.

She was about to close the catalog when something on the last page caught her eye.

It was a pair of cufflinks, with an H inscribed on them.

She bid on a few things, and in the end, won the cufflinks, a painting, and two statues.

She paid, they packed everything up for her, and she headed home.

***Willow Pond***

As soon as she got home, she wrapped up what she had gotten him, and then headed upstairs.

She took a long bubble bath, with some candles lit and soft music playing.

She used their private bathroom phone and called Jonathan at the office.

"Mrs. Hart, he's in a board meeting. It should be over in about 10 minutes. Can I have him call you?"

"Absolutely. Thank you Kelly".

She enjoyed her bath, and was just about to get out when Jonathan called.

"Hi darling".

"Hello, sailor".

"Having a good day?"

"I guess. I was going to see if you wanted Chinese for dinner, and if I were to order it, could you pick it up on your way home?"

"That sounds amazing."

"Thank you darling".

"I love you, Red".

"I love you, Jonathan Charles".

They hung up, and she got out of the bath, and got dressed in one of his favorite outfits.

She was downstairs waiting on him when he got home with their dinner.

"Hi, darling". She kissed him a few times.

"Hey yourself". He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Max went to a poker game….we have the whole house to ourselves…"

"Best news I've heard all day".

He picked her up and carried her to the couch.

He was kissing her neck in the one spot he knew drove her wild.

"Darling…our dinner will get cold".

"That's why we have a microwave".

"So it is".

He laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her, slipping his hands under her top. In one smooth motion, her top was off, and she had his pants undone enough and his shirt opened…

"Just rip the buttons off the shirt, babe".

"We can't keep doing that. The dry cleaner will get suspicious".

He leaned down and kissed her neck again, and then they christened their couch for the 100th time. He was kissing her breasts afterwards, and she was lightly scratching his back.

They spent the next hour kissing and cuddling each other and then they went upstairs and put on their pajamas.

Jennifer heated up their dinner when they got back downstairs, and they ate on the couch, under a blanket. They took turns feeding each other with chopsticks.

After they were finished, they headed upstairs to bed, and she gave him a backrub.

"Oh, that feels magnificent…"

"You deserve it, darling."

She got him all nice and relaxed, and then climbed off him and snuggled up next to him.

"I love nights with you like this".

"Me too". She leaned up and kissed him. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her several times, as he reached over and turned the light off.

***The next morning***

Jennifer had made Jonathan breakfast again, and sat with him at the table while he ate.

"Darling, want to have lunch today?"

"Certainly. When and where?"

"Come to the office and we will decide. My morning meeting will end at 11".

"I will be there, Mr. H."

"I adore you, Mrs. H."

He kissed her a few times, and then left.

She went and worked on her article some, and then went to shower and change and meet him for lunch.

She said goodbye to Max, and got in her car and drove towards his office.

She was at a traffic light a few blocks from their neighborhood, when someone bumped her. She proceeded through the intersection, and then pulled over. She got out to inspect the damage.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am. My foot slipped".

"It's alright. These things happen".

She leaned down to inspect the damage and didn't see anything.

She stood back up, and he put a gun to her ribs.

"Get in my car, and nobody will get hurt".


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was finished with his meeting. He thought Jennifer would have been there by now.

He busied himself with some paperwork, and kept checking his watch. At 11:30, he called the house.

"Yeah, she left about an hour ago, Mr. H. She should be there by now".

"Ok, I will call and change our reservations. If you hear from her, let me know, Max".

"Will do, Mr. H."

Jonathan called and changed their reservations to 1.

When she still wasn't there by 12:30, he grabbed his keys and went to look for her.

He was calling her car phone, but no answer.

So, that means she was stopped somewhere and not near it.

He was heading towards the house when he saw it, and pulled a u-turn right there in the middle of the road and pulled up behind it.

The driver's side door was open, her keys were in it. Her purse was on the front seat. Everything was perfectly like it should have been, except she wasn't in it.

He ran back to his car, and used his car phone to call the police.

"Yes, I would like to report my wife missing".

***Los Angeles***

Jennifer was sitting on a couch, with her hands tied behind her back.

She was trying to figure out if she had seen her captors before.

They were staring at her, but they weren't saying anything to her.

She realized that she had seen him at the auction. He had packed and wrapped her items for her, and helped her to her car.

He finally spoke.

"Here's the deal. We are going to trade you for what we want".

"What do you want?"

"Something you bought at the auction yesterday".

"I had that wrapped to give to my husband. He isn't going to know where it is, I hid it".

"Well, we will give him a choice. He can give up the object, or he can pay us what it's worth".

"If you wanted money, you should have robbed a bank".

"I don't think you are in a position to be cute, Mrs. Hart".

"I don't think I'm trying to be. But I'll be damned if you are going to take something from my husband and I for your own selfish purposes".

"Look, I'm not playing. Either you call your husband and tell him where the item is, and we make the trade, or he can pay us what it's worth and we will make the trade, or you will suffer the consequences".

"I don't even know what item you are referring to".

"The one you bought at the auction!"

"I bought 4 things at the auction, you will have to be more specific".

"The painting".

"If you are waiting on me to call my husband, you might want to start by untying my hands".

"How about you give me the number?"

"555-1624".

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan had just come in. He had spent the afternoon talking with the police. They were going to put an APB out for Jennifer, and had promised to keep him posted. He had taken the day off, and Kelly promised to call him at home if anything serious happened.

He was sitting on the couch, telling Max about how he found her car.

"They took it to the impound lot so they could dust it for fingerprints and inspect it. We can probably pick it up tomorrow".

"Where do you think she is, Mr. H.?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. I think someone got her though, she wouldn't leave her purse in the car like that, or leave the car like that. Plus, she told you she was leaving and coming to my office so we could have lunch. She wouldn't just abandon that".

Max made him some coffee and started dinner.

Jonathan poured himself a scotch and sat back down on the couch. This one was really puzzling him. Normally, he could figure out who it was before the police were ever involved. But this time, there was literally nothing to go on. He hadn't been working on a business deal that was contentious in the least bit, they hadn't had an argument or anything that resembled one in weeks. Their life had been picture perfect for a good bit.

He was staring straight ahead, when the phone rang.

"I got it Max".

He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan Hart, please".

"Speaking".

"I believe we have something you want".

"Where is my wife?"

"She's safe, for now".

"This conversation will go no further till I speak with her".

"Very well. She has something to tell you".

He passed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hi darling, I'm alright. Yes, I promise. Listen, darling, there is something I need you to find in the house. It's in the guest room, behind the headboard. It's a large painting, it's wrapped in pretty blue paper with a red shiny ribbon. I need you to get that and bring it to wherever this guy tells you".

"I love you, Red."

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

The phone was yanked away from Jennifer then.

"Bring the painting to 7755 Tracker Drive. It's a row of warehouses, go around the back, park by the red truck and honk your horn once. Don't bring any guests and don't pull any tricks".

The line went dead.

***Warehouse***

Jennifer wanted to cry, but she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"Ok, back in the chair you go."

"Please, before you do, can I please go to the bathroom?"

"I guess."

He motioned to it across the room.

She went over there, and closed the door. The room was dimly lit, and had no window. There was a sink and a vent fan.

She turned the water on so he couldn't listen to her.

She looked for anything she could find that she could use to protect herself if she needed to, but there wasn't anything in there.

After she was finished, she washed her hands and came out.

"Can I have a bottle of water, please?"

"Yes, I will bring you one with your lunch, in just a bit".

He tied her hands in front of her this time, and then attached them to a big steel ball.

He turned the TV on for her, and was nice enough to hand her the remote, before he left the room. She thought her heart was going to break as she heard the lock click.

"Jonathan….please come save me".

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan unwrapped the painting. There was a note attached to it.

"For my love….always, Jennifer. Hart to Hart".

He examined the painting. He couldn't figure out why they wanted it. He called his art curator friend, Walter, and asked him to come to the house right away.

Walter stated he would be there in about 15 minutes.

Max buzzed him in, and Jonathan had the painting laying on a sheet on top of the piano.

"Hi Walter, thanks for coming".

"Sure, how can I help you?"

"Well, Jennifer acquired this painting and now there are several people who want to acquire it from us, and I am trying to figure out what it is worth".

He examined the painting, and made some notes.

"This is a replica of a Jackson Pollack. It appears to have another painting underneath it, and it looks like they layered a textured material over the canvas and then painted the replica on top of that. I would say the value at this point, is $200, and that's being extremely generous".

"Thank you, very much Walter".

Max saw Walter out, and Jonathan headed upstairs and went into the guest room closet. He grabbed some old paintings of his, and selected one that was about the same size. He brought it downstairs, and took the other one out of the frame and put his in the frame, and then wrapped it back up.

He went to meet them where the man had said.

***Warehouse***

Jonathan pulled up to the warehouse and parked by the red truck and honked once.

Jennifer was inside on the couch and heard him honk.

She picked up the ball and carried it to the door, but couldn't get the door to open.

She used the ball to smash the window next to the door, and then reached through and unlocked her door.

She picked up the ball with ease, and headed outside.

She stopped in the doorway. She could see Jonathan, but the gunman couldn't see her. He had a gun pointed at Jonathan.

"Hand over the painting".

Jonathan held it out a little, and the gunman took it. Jennifer lunged forward and tried to hit him in the head with the heavy ball, but she missed. He grabbed her, the ball fell to the ground and he wrapped an arm around her neck and put the gun back on Jonathan.

"Get in your car and drive away".

"Not without my wife. I gave you the painting, so you give me back my wife".

"You aren't in a position to make demands Mr. Hart".

Just then, Jennifer threw her elbow into his stomach, and flipped him over her shoulder.

Jonathan lunged forward and tried to subdue him, and tried to get control of the gun.

They struggled, and Jennifer was off to the side trying to get the handcuffs off.

Jonathan had the upper hand, but then the gunman lurched forwards once more, and the gun went off.

Jennifer grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground.

Jonathan punched the guy several times, and then ran to Jennifer.

She was conscious, but barely speaking.

"Hold on, darling. Hold on, don't leave me".

He got up and went to the car and called 911 on the car phone.

"Please hurry, my wife has been shot". He gave them the address, and told them to come to the back of the building.

Jennifer laid there, trying to hold pressure on the gunshot wound.

Jonathan returned to her and cradled her in his arms as best he could.

"You are the best part of me, I love you so much. Help is on the way".

"I'm….sorry….darling".

"Shhh… nothing to apologize for, darling. Save your strength."

She nodded.

She blew him a kiss.

He heard the sirens coming but he stayed right there with her staring into her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her a couple times and then the paramedics took over.

He held her hand as they loaded her onto a stretcher.

"I love you, I'll meet you at the hospital".

"We will see you at Cedars Sinai, Mr. Hart".

"Please be careful. My whole life is in that ambulance".


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

***Cedars Sinai***

Jonathan had called Lt. Grey on his way to the hospital and updated him.

He called Max too.

"Jennifer's been shot, she's being taken to Cedars Sinai. Can you come, Max? And can you bring me a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear with them, and some pajama pants? I am going to try and stay by her side as long as they will let me".

"She's gonna be fine, Mr. H. She's a fighter. See you soon".

Jonathan parked and ran inside. He found her as soon as they brought her in.

"I'm right here, darling. I love you".

The nurse asked him to wait outside and promised they would come talk to him as soon as she was stable.

He went and got some coffee and sat in the waiting room.

He went over to the phone and called his office.

"Hi, Kelly. I don't want this to get out to the press, but Jennifer's in the hospital, and I am going to be here with her as long as possible. So, please ask Stanley to run things until further notice. Alex McWaters can help, if needed".

"Will do, Mr. Hart. We will all keep Jennifer in our thoughts and prayers".

"Thank you, Kelly".

He hung up, and then placed a call to Susan Kendall. He filled her in, and promised her that he would keep her updated, and asked her to tell the other wives that he and Jennifer socialized with.

He returned to his chair in the waiting room. They had been working on her for at least an hour.

Finally the doctor came out and spoke to him.

"Mr. Hart, I'm Dr. Reeves. I would like to speak to you about your wife".

"How is she?"

"She suffered a serious stomach trauma. We got the bullet out, and there wasn't an exit wound, which is good. Her spine is intact, and the bullet appears to have missed most of her major organs. However, it nicked one of her kidneys. Mr. Hart, has your wife ever been diagnosed with Glomerulonephritis?"

"Not that I know of, what is that?"

"It's a condition where the filters in the kidney are inflamed. It's not life threatening, but her case is unique. You see, the bullet nicked one kidney, and that kidney failed. Normally you can live just fine with one working kidney. We suspect that she has been for quite a while. However, in her case, the other kidney is the one that has the glomerulonephritis. So, her situation becomes dire, because she will either have to be on dialysis the rest of her life, or she will need a kidney transplant."

Jonathan couldn't believe what they were telling him, but he was so grateful that she was alive.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, in just a second. Now, you are her husband, do you two have any children?"

"No, we don't".

"Does she have any siblings?"

"No, she was an only child. Her mother died when she was younger, and her father died several years ago."

"Well, family members are the best matches, but non-biological matches are good too."

"I will get tested right away".

"Great, stay here and I will have the nurse come find you".

He nodded.

Just then, Max came into the waiting room.

"Mr. H., how is she?"

"She's stable. The bullet hit her kidneys and they said she has something called glome-something. I don't know. Bottom line is, she needs a kidney transplant".

"Well, then we will just see that she gets one".

***Jennifer's room***

Jennifer was dreaming. She was running in a field and all along the edge were white daisies. She had picked several and had a basket full that she was taking with her somewhere. Up ahead in the distance, she saw a beautiful woman with striking red hair. The woman was just sitting on a big rock, and picking flowers.

Jennifer looked at her for a second, and then took off running after her.

"I found you, I finally found you".

"Hi, darling. You sure do look pretty".

"Thanks, so do you".

Just then, the pretty lady got up to go.

"Wait, I'll come with you".

"Not just yet. Later".

Jennifer watched the woman walk away.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan had gone with the nurse to get his blood drawn for the test to see if he could donate to Jennifer.

They drew several vials of blood from Jonathan, and then told him that Jennifer was in room 212.

"We will come find you and tell you the results".

"Thank you".

He went and found Max and they headed to room 212.

They encountered her nurse when they got there.

"How is she? I'm Jonathan, her husband. Her name is Jennifer".

"Hi, she's stable. They closed up her abdomen, so she has some stitches. She will probably sleep all night, and will wake up tomorrow".

"Thank you. Can you see about getting me a bed? I would like to stay with her tonight".

"Right away, sir".

He went in and pulled a chair up next to her and grabbed her hand and held it.

"Darling, I'm here. I love you, you are so beautiful. We are going to get through this, I promise you."

He leaned over and kissed her lips, and stroked her cheek.

Max came over to the other side and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, Mrs. H. You got this. Show em' how tough you are".

Max sat down on the couch. He put Jonathan's bag on the couch next to him.

Jonathan gave her another kiss, and then went into the bathroom and changed clothes.

He came back out and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand again. He laced his fingers through hers and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She was so angelic when she was sleeping.

The nurse came and checked her vitals, and then an orderly came in with Jonathan's bed.

He quickly made up the bed and they lowered the inside rails on both beds, and he climbed up in the bed next to her. He kicked his shoes off over the side of the bed and wrapped his arm around her arm.

He was wanting to hold her so bad, but he was trying to be careful of her condition.

Max stayed till dinner time, and then headed home.

"I'll speak with you, tomorrow Mr. H."

"Thanks Max".

Jonathan was about to drift off to sleep when Susan knocked on the door.

"Hi, how is she?"

"Sleeping. The doctor said the bullet missed all her major organs except a kidney. And that's how they discovered that she has glomerulonephritis, I think it was. So, she needs a kidney transplant. Nurse said she should wake up tomorrow".

"As healthy as she is, she shouldn't have any trouble getting a kidney".

"Yes, I agree. However, it's a little harder because she has no living relatives left".

Susan nodded.

"How are you?"

"Worried about her".

"I get that. Make sure you take care of you though, so that you can care for her."

"Don't worry. My cup will be filled".

"Call me if there's any change? I am on duty here tomorrow, so I will stop and see her then".

"Thank you, Susan".

She crept out, and he leaned over and kissed Jennifer's cheek. He whispered in her ear "I love you Red…I adore you".

As he drifted off to sleep, all he heard was the steady rhythm of the machines she was hooked up to.

***The next day***

Jonathan woke up around 6, and got some water. He poured a glass and put a straw in it for Jennifer, for when she woke up.

He had just come out of the bathroom when the nurse came in to change her IV bag.

"Can she eat when she wakes up?"

"Liquids only".

He nodded.

He ordered himself breakfast from the cafeteria, and then got up and got dressed. He climbed back into bed next to her, and held her hand again. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, darling, I'm right here".

He turned the TV on low, and called Max.

"Hi Max. No change, but the nurse said she's on liquids only. So, when she wakes up, she will probably need some of your tea that you are famous for, and maybe a strawberry milkshake from Jerry's that she loves so much".

"Will do, Max. Mr. H., I think your situation from yesterday hasn't been resolved".

"Of course it hasn't. She's still in the hospital".

"No, I mean the other situation, with the painting. There were some nasty messages left on the answering machine last night when I got home".

"Get the tape recorder and see if you can record them, Max."

"Will do, Mr. H."

They delivered his breakfast. After he was done, he laid back on the bed and kissed her shoulder.

The doctor came in and examined her again.

"She seems to be holding her own, which is the best possible scenario. Also, Mr. Hart, we got your test results back. Unfortunately, you aren't a match".

He nodded.

"She will begin dialysis today, and will have it every other day until she gets a new kidney."

"Dr., I don't understand something. You said her kidney was nicked".

"Yes, that's true."

"So, can it heal and start working again?"

"Yes, but that very rarely happens. We will evaluate her kidney function before every dialysis though, so if it happens, then she will be on medicine the rest of her life, instead of dialysis".

"Dr., my wife is meticulous about taking care of herself. How on earth could she have developed this?"

"There is no known cause".

"I understand. Thank you, doctor".

The doctor left then, and Jonathan leaned over to her.

"You hear that darling, there's a chance you can fight this all on your own, and only have to take pills, and not a surgery on top of it. You got this babe, just gotta show em. Come on, Red. I love you".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was in her dream again. She was sitting on another rock. The lady had moved on up ahead, but Jennifer could still see her.

'Why doesn't she want me to come with her? I thought she would be happy to have me with her'.

She got up and continued to follow the lady at a distance, picking flowers and making a gorgeous bouquet as she went along. There was a small patch of beautiful blue tulips that stood out from everything else. She made a bouquet out of those, and put them in her basket. She was walking along, still watching the lady, when she saw a man join the lady. She ran up to the man, and tried to get his attention.

"Not now, darling…it's not time yet. Later".

Jennifer was sad again. Why doesn't anyone want her?

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was laying next to Jennifer, watching TV. He was holding her hand. He periodically leaned over to her and whispered to her that he loved her and kissed her cheek.

He was laying there when he felt it. It was light, but it definitely happened. She had squeezed his hand. Suddenly, her alarms were going off. The nurse came in to check on her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing really, her blood pressure is just elevated. She could just be reacting to the medicine, or dreaming. As long as it stays below a certain number, she will be fine. Just talk to her and try to keep her calm".

He got as close to her as he could, and started talking to her.

"I love you, and I'm right here…come back to me, baby. I know you can do it".

He lightly kissed her cheek a few times. Her blood pressure dropped enough to stop the alarms.

"Just keep her calm, Mr. Hart".

"Will do".

After the nurse had left the room, he leaned over again and whispered in her ear.

"The things I want to do to you when we get you home….I love you Red".

He would give anything to see her open her eyes and hear her say his name. He ached for her, he hated seeing her like this.

Lt. Grey came in, and he sat up and shook hands with him.

"No change, unfortunately".

"Well, I came to tell you that we arrested the person who kidnapped her. Braxton Chalmers. He was a suspect in a robbery that was committed a few days before he kidnapped Jennifer. He gave us a full confession in regards to kidnapping Jennifer in hopes that he wouldn't be prosecuted in the robbery, and he asked me to give you a statement on his behalf".

"What is it?"

"He said that since he took good care of her and didn't hurt her, maybe you could see to it that the charges get dropped?"

"He's crazy as hell. Throw the book at him".

"The DA said he wasn't dropping the charges regardless, I just agreed to pass along the message is all".

Jonathan nodded.

"Did he tell you why this all took place?"

"Yeah. That painting that she bought, was actually stolen. So, his plan was to kidnap her, have you give him the painting back, and then he would give you Jennifer. Since she had already paid for it, he would get double the profits, by being able to auction it again. And he told her that if you didn't want to give up the painting, you could have paid a ransom, and if you had selected that, he would have just broken into your house later and stolen the painting. It was all a cycle, and unfortunately, there was no way for it to end peacefully or happily".

"I would have paid anything for her".

"He stated that Jennifer shot down the ransom idea as soon as he said it. She apparently told him that if he wanted money, he should have robbed a bank".

Jonathan chuckled. He loved it when she was feisty and sassy.

"Thank you very much for all your help with finding her, Herschel. I appreciate it".

"No problem Jonathan. I hope she wakes up soon".

They shook hands again, and then Lt. Grey left.

He adjusted her blanket, and then got up and walked around some to stretch his legs. He splashed some cool water on his face, and then came back to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her lips a few times, and stroked her face.

He climbed back into bed, grabbed her hand again, and laced his fingers with hers.

He was staring at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Where are you, Red? Wherever you are, I'm right here waiting".

He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

***Jennifer***

She was still in the field, and still collecting flowers. She was also still sad, because she wanted to be with the lady and the man. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt at home with them. She sat down and tried to figure things out. She didn't know where she was, but she liked where she was. She didn't know who the lady and the man were, but she felt safe with them and wanted to be with them. She didn't know why they didn't want to spend time with her, but she seemed to be ok with it, just sad.

She loved her flowers though, and she was making some beautiful bouquets. She got up and kept walking and picking more flowers, and making more bouquets. She was over by a gentle stream, sitting under a tree, when a lady arrived. She handed her a bouquet and looked at her. She had the bluest eyes, almost a baby blue color.

"Give these to him, please. Thank you for loving him".

All of a sudden the lady walked away, and joined a man. Jennifer was left holding the bouquet. It was several white gerber daisies, a few blue tulips, and one yellow rose.

She got to the edge of the field and looked around. The man and the lady were gone. The flower lady was gone. Jennifer had no choice but to turn around and go back the way she had come.

***Jonathan***

Max came and brought Jonathan a change of clothes, and some tea for Jennifer. He had been nice enough to put it in a cooler for her, so that she could keep it cool.

"No change Max. I thought she squeezed my hand earlier, but she hasn't done it since".

Max could see he was discouraged. He wished he knew a way to help him, but he knew that sometimes in life, you encounter things and the only way to deal with them was by getting through it. This was one of those times.

"I've been talking to her, but the nurse said to keep her as calm as possible, so I have been trying to just reassure her that I am here, and not say too much to her".

"Probably best".

Max leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come back to us, sweet girl. We all miss you and care for you".

Her blood pressure went up slightly, but not enough to set off the alarm.

"Thanks for coming, Max".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Max left, and the nurse came in. The doctor was right behind her. They did a blood draw and ran a quick panel on her and then the doctor looked at Jonathan.

"Her kidney function is improved, slightly. I think we might hold off on dialysis for now, and just continue to monitor it. I am going to start her on an antibiotic, and that might help as well."

"When she wakes up, can she eat?"

"We will start her on liquids and if she can keep that down, we will add in some bland solid food. She's getting IV nutrition, so trust me, she isn't malnourished".

"I understand. Is there anything I should be doing for her that I'm not?"

"I can't think of anything".

"Thank you".

The doctor left, and the nurse started her antibiotic drip and then left.

Jonathan was desperate to hear her voice and see her smile and see her eyes.

It was almost mid afternoon. He knew it was selfish, but dammit, he wanted her to wake up, like NOW.

He leaned over to her, and began to sing to her very softly.

" _Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you_ /

 _Let me hear you whisper, that you love me too/_

 _Keep the love light glowing, In your eyes so true/_

 _Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love_ -he kissed her- _with_ -another kiss- _you_ ".

She squeezed his hand then, and he started talking to her.

"Come on baby, I'm right here. Come on.."

She stirred a little and moved her head slightly. He kissed her again.

"Come on, darling. I love you so much. I am right here waiting on you".

She slowly opened her eyes and struggled to focus.

As soon as she focused on him, she smiled and puckered up her lips.

"Hi darling!" He kissed her a few times.

She mouthed the words "I love you".

"I love you so much, baby".

He reached over and got her glass of water, and put a straw in it.

She sucked it down.

"We need to call the nurse so that she can see you are awake".

She nodded.

He kissed her a couple of times, and then pushed her button.

He was sitting up staring at her. She patted the head of the bed and indicated she wanted him next to her.

He snuggled up to her.

"Be careful darling, you have stitches in your stomach".

She was whispering.

"Nobody wanted me….they didn't want me…."

"I always want you".

He didn't press the issue, he just figured it was from her medicines and left it at that.

The nurse came in and checked her over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. I'm thirsty".

They ordered her a beverage tray, and told her she could have some broth for dinner.

She nodded.

"Tomorrow, we will get you up and have you walk some".

She left, and Jonathan turned his attention to Jennifer.

"Darling, what do you remember?"

"I remember being in a warehouse, and then seeing you and I can't get to you".

He nodded.

"What am I missing?"

"You are missing…the part where I put you at risk… the kidnapper, who we now know is named Braxton, pulled a gun out and I gave you the signal. You did your little self defense move, and then he and I struggled over the gun. He ended up shooting you because I was forcing him to drop the gun. So, this is my fault, darling. I will never forgive myself."

Jennifer could see he was close to tears. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"What did the doctor say?"

"The bullet went through your abdomen and nicked your kidney. They initially told me that you have a kidney disorder and need a kidney transplant. However, today, they stated that you might not, and have you on an antibiotic."

She closed her eyes briefly and leaned back on the bed.

"How long was I out?"

"It happened yesterday. They told me that you would wake up today".

She nodded.

She wanted to tell him that she didn't blame him for this. But, she knew that he wouldn't believe it because he was already blaming himself so much. So, she didn't say anything and figured they would talk about it later.

Jonathan was feeling a little rejected that she hadn't told him it was ok and that she forgave him. She was everything to him. He would never be able to make it up to her that she had been hurt because of him.

She drank some more water, and she had her head on his shoulder.

"I had the craziest dream, darling".

"Really? Good or bad?"

"I have no idea, to be honest. I was in a field with flowers, and there were people there and they didn't want me. I kept trying to go with them, but they didn't want me to".

"That sounds like a side effect of the medicine".

"Maybe".

"I'm sorry I ruined the surprise, darling".

"What surprise?"

"The painting".

"That was a surprise?"

She nodded. "That's kind of why it was wrapped".

He stared straight ahead. "You didn't ruin anything".

She lifted his hand and kissed it.

"Darling…tell me the whole thing".

"I don't know the whole thing. You tell me your part first".

She tickled his chest.

"Ok. I went to an auction and got you some stuff and some stuff for the house. And then we were going to have lunch, and then I was on my way to you. Someone bumped me at a stop light, and I got out to look at it. I didn't see any damage, but he put a gun to my ribs and took me in his car. And then I was in a warehouse and I was handcuffed. He told me that we could either give him the painting, or pay him for it. I decided to just give him the painting so that's when he had me call you. He put this ball and chain on me, and I used that to escape the room he was holding me in. And then you were there, and then I remember he had his arm around my neck, and then it all goes black".

"Ok. So, he wanted this painting, and it's at the house. I had it evaluated by Walter. The one you bought is a replica of a Jackson Pollack. However, the base is a painting on canvas, and then there is a textured piece of something over it and then the replica of the Pollack painting is painted over the textured piece. So, he valued it at around $250. I decided to trick him, so I went upstairs to the guest room and got a painting that I had done out of the closet, switched it with the one you bought and then wrapped it back up."

"Very clever".

"Except it almost killed you".

"Jonathan…I'm going to be just fine".

She kissed him.

She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder.

Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

***A couple hours later***

Jonathan was miserable. His shoulder was tingling and numb, and he wanted to move it so bad. But Jennifer was sleeping on it, so he just stayed still. She was the most important part of any situation.

She woke up about 20 minutes later, and he was grateful to move his shoulder again. He tried to not let it show that he was numb.

She was getting antsy. She hit the button for the nurse. The nurse came in a few minutes later.

"I think I want to try that walking thing now".

"Darling, take it easy".

"Jonathan, I can't just sit here anymore".

"Darling-"

She gave him a look. He backed off.

The nurse helped her out of bed, and helped her take several steps to the door.

She was in pain, but she managed it well.

"The more you walk, the less it will hurt, but don't overdo it, ok?"

Jennifer nodded.

After making it to the door, she turned around and went back to the bed. They helped her into bed, and the nurse ordered her some broth.

The doctor came and checked on her during his evening rounds.

"You are going to be just fine. I am still concerned about your kidney function, so we will keep monitoring that. But, I would say you are more than likely out of the woods where a transplant is concerned".

Jennifer nodded.

"Do either of you have any questions?"

Jonathan spoke up. "How soon until we can resume marital activities?"

"Jonathan!" Jennifer was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry, doctor".

"Don't be. It's a perfectly normal question. I would say as soon as you get home, and your stitches heal. But don't get too crazy, take it slow".

Jonathan nodded.

The doctor left, and they were alone in the room.

"I missed seeing you smile, and hearing you laugh, and looking into your gorgeous eyes".

"You are so romantic. Tell me a love story".

She settled down against him.

"How about a poem instead?"

She nodded.

"Roses are red, violets are blue…"

She sat up and looked at him, as he continued.

He leaned over and whispered to her. "I can see myself inside of you".

"Jonathan!"

He was cracking up. She smacked him on the chest.

"Sorry, darling. I couldn't resist. It's from my Navy days. I just miss you.."

"I miss you too, but I am still in control of myself".

Secretly, she loved it when they talked about their sex life. It made her feel desired. But she couldn't let him know that.

He called Max and told him that Jennifer was awake, and asked him to bring her some pajamas and a robe and slippers and her favorite pillowcases.

Max said he would be there in an hour.

Jonathan got up and went to the cooler.

"Max was here earlier, and he brought you a surprise. Some of your favorite tea".

He poured her a glass and she sucked it down. She loved Max's tea.

He climbed back in bed with her and she wrapped her arm around his.

"Darling…I don't deserve you, but I am so glad you are mine".

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm the lucky one, that's for sure".

She pulled her knees up, and rolled over on to her right side, and put an arm across his chest.

"How do you figure that you are lucky when I'm not? Honey, you always put me first, no matter what. You are always taking me to dinner where I want to go, and you are always buying me things. Even when you buy something for yourself, you say it's for me. I'm the one who should be spoiling you. Lord knows, I don't cook you enough dinners".

"You spoil me in other ways, darling".

The nurse came in and checked her vitals and took her temp, and then updated her white board.

For the first time, Jennifer noticed the date on the white board.

"Oh no!"

She started to cry.

"What is it? Darling, what's wrong?"

"I'm the worst wife ever".

She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

"Darling….what are you talking about?"

"Jonathan….all of this….it was supposed to be the best day…."

"You are here, and you are alive and you are recovering and you are awake, and that's all that matters. All of that makes it a good day, darling. I promise".

"I just wanted everything to be perfect".

"Babe….this is our life. Is it ever perfect?"

"When you do it, it is".

He held her close and just let her be, partly because something in him told him she needed that more than anything, and partly because he didn't understand what she was upset about.

She was so upset that she basically wore herself out and cried herself to sleep.

He let her nap on him, and eased out from under her after he knew she was really asleep. He ordered him a sandwich from a deli down the street, and had it delivered.

They both wanted more than anything to be able to go home and just be together and resume their normal lives.

After he was done eating, he covered her with a blanket.

Max arrived right after, and they talked quietly while she slept.

"Mr. H., she looks real good for just having been shot".

He nodded.

"What's wrong, Mr. H.?"

"It's my fault. I did this. I was struggling with the guy over the gun and I put her in harm's way. If I hadn't done that, she wouldn't be here in the hospital."

"From what you've told me, if you hadn't struggled with him, he was gonna take her somewhere or worse….you are partly the reason why she is here, away from him".

Jonathan knew he had a point, but he still felt responsible.

She woke with a start, and had a very panicked look on her face, and sat up. That caused pain in her abdomen, and she cried out.

He sprang up from the couch and went to her.

"It's ok, I'm right here. Just lay back, breathe…"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her forehead.

When she was calm, she looked up at him.

"Max is here, he brought you some clothes and a surprise".

She brightened up a little and Max came over to her.

"Anyone up for a strawberry milkshake from Jerry's?"

She nodded.

He came over and kissed her cheek and gave her a slight hug as he handed her the milkshake.

"Thank you, Max". She usually watched her waistline, but every now and then she loved a treat, and strawberry milkshakes and devil's food cake were her top two favorites.

She took a few sips and then looked at Jonathan.

"Help me up?"

He nodded and came around to her side of the bed, and lowered the guard rail. He gently helped her up, and after she got her balance, they started towards the bathroom, with him holding the gown closed. She went in and changed into her pajamas and slippers, and touched up her hair while she was in there. She wanted a shower desperately, but figured she would have to wait a little longer.

She was a little light headed, so she called out for Jonathan.

He pushed the door open and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You ok?"

"Just a little off".

He helped her back to the bed and got her settled. She immediately grabbed her milkshake. He went and laid down on the bed next to her.

"How about we call the nurse and see if we can get you some jello or something?"

"I don't normally eat that much in a day".

"Darling, you have to keep your strength up and you didn't have anything yesterday...I promise you that your waistline will still be the same".

He kissed the side of her head.

She nodded.

He pushed the button for the nurse and asked for them to bring her something to eat.

He had changed her pillowcase to her favorite silky pillowcase while she was changing clothes. The nurse came and brought her a few packs of jello, plus some pudding. She also changed the dressing on her stitches.

"Can I please take a shower tonight?"

"Let me see if we have any waterproof bandages. If we do, then yes, you may."

The nurse left to go check the supplies.

Max stood up and decided to go home.

"I will come back and see you tomorrow, Mrs. H. Call me if you need something. Glad to see you on the mend".

"Thanks Max".

She reached up and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming Max".

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Max left as the nurse came back in.

"Ok, so I am going to put this waterproof bandage on, and then you can take a shower. There is a chair in the shower, and you need to be sitting as much as possible. After you get out, make sure you pat dry around the incision gently, it will still be tender. And then hit the button and I will come rehook your IV. And, I know that you are a grown woman, but don't take a shower without me or your husband in the room here, just in case".

"Thank you, Lyla".

As soon as the nurse left, Jennifer sat up and Jonathan helped her out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and he helped her get her clothes off.

He started kissing her neck.

"Jonathan! I'm freezing…can you start the water, please?"

He kept one hand on her while he reached over and started the shower.

He looked deep into her eyes and leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"Need any help?"

"I think I can manage, but can you stay in here with me?"

"Of course".

She stepped into the shower and he leaned up against the counter and waited.

"This water feels so good…"

He stuck his head in the shower with her. He had a smirk on his face.

"I can think of something else that will feel good".

"Jonathan!"

She turned to glare at him and give him a half smile. He could see it in her eyes though….they glazed over momentarily, and she teetered a bit on her feet.

He quickly undressed and got in the shower with her.

"Jonathan!"

"Baby…I'm just in here to hold you up is all. You looked like you were about to lose your balance".

"I'm fine. But, while you're in here, why don't you soap my back?"

"With pleasure".

"This not being able to touch you is driving me crazy".

"Jonathan, you've been touching me all afternoon".

"You know what I mean…"

"Darling…I was shot yesterday. I can't help it if I need to rest".

"I know. And it's my fault that you were shot, so I owe it to you to let you rest".

"Jonathan Charles, this is not your fault. You were protecting me, plain and simple. If this was your fault, I would have had you thrown you out when I woke up".

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I just feel so bad, darling. I feel responsible".

"Well, you aren't."

"I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She kissed him again.

He leaned down and grabbed her butt and rubbed it playfully.

"Jonathan, the doctor said no…."

"He doesn't have to know, darling…it can be our little secret".

"Jonathan…."

He started kissing her neck, right where he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Did you want to tell me something, darling?"

She looked at him.

"Be gentle".

He nodded and then picked her up and she carefully wrapped her legs around his waist, as he backed her up to the wall.

"You feel amazing".

"So do you…"

She gave him a few kisses, and then kissed him hard as he grabbed her left breast and they exploded together.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Better than ok, thanks to you".

She kissed him again.

"Can you help me wash my hair?"

"Sure".

After her hair was washed, they got out and he helped her dry off, and then they both got dressed and he helped her back into bed.

She wrapped her hair up into a swammy, and leaned back against the bed.

He quickly towel dried his hair and got it into place, and then hit the button for the nurse to come hook up her IV's again.

"You will probably sleep really well tonight".

"I should say I will…" She reached up and squeezed his chin.

They were all snuggled up when the nurse came in.

"How was your shower?"

"Wonderful. It was just…wonderful".

"Great…sometimes a shower can be the best medicine".

The nurse hooked her back up, and then checked her wound once more and then bid her goodnight.

"Would you like for me to dim the lights?"

"Yes, please. Thank you so much".

"Certainly".

He could tell she was getting sleepy.

He kissed the top of her head and let her fall asleep with her head on his chest.

They slept that way all night.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 7, and saw that Jonathan was still sleeping. She eased off him and kissed his cheek.

He was sleeping so soundly.

She had dreamed about the woman and the man again, and still wasn't any closer to finding any answers. Normally, she would just chalk it up to the meds, or just having a crazy ass dream. It happens. However, for some reason, she felt like it was more than that this time. She just didn't know what.

She leaned over to whisper in Jonathan's ear.

"You deserve a much better wife than me".

She kissed his cheek and leaned back on her bed. The nurse brought them the order form for breakfast and she checked off what they normally ate, and indicated it was for two, and sent it back.

Jonathan woke up around 7:20, and instinctively threw his arm around her waist, right on top of her scar.

She cried out in pain and threw his arm off her.

"Jennifer…I'm sorry. I was still asleep… I'm so sorry".

She was nodding, and breathing, and holding her midsection.

After she calmed down, he scooted closer to her and tried to apologize again.

She nodded and turned away from him and closed her eyes.

Their breakfast came and they ate in silence in the beginning. And then, as a peace offering, she fed him a bite of her eggs.

He took it and kissed her.

The doctor came and pronounced her as healing better than he expected.

"We are going to do a 3D ultrasound of your kidney today, and take another blood draw, and if it looks like I am expecting it to, then you won't have to do pills or surgery. Plus, you might get to go home tomorrow."

"That's the best news I have heard in a long time. Thank you, doctor".

"Your agenda for today is to rest. Rest, rest, rest. And stay hydrated because that promotes healing".

She nodded.

"Can I try solid foods?"

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Egg whites and ½ piece of rye toast".

"If you can keep that down by lunchtime, then yes".

"Ok thank you".

She was elated.

She was also bored.

"Darling…what are we going to do here all day? I need to do my research for my article and I need to do some other things…. I can't just stay in the bed all day".

"Darling…you are recuperating. You are resting. It's ok".

"I am just bored…."

"I know…but you need to rest. You know how we always say we would love a day to just lay around with each other? Well now we have it".

"Jonathan…we say that so that we can…you know…, not so that we can be in a hospital with 12 stitches in my stomach".

"I know…but as many times as I have to leave you in the mornings when I don't want to, I will take what I can get".

He kissed the side of her head.

"What if I go down to the gift shop and get us a deck of cards? We can play strip poker?"

"Oh you.." She playfully swatted at him.

"I'll be right back".

He got up and got dressed and headed down to the gift shop.

He got her some flowers, and a few of her favorite snacks along with the deck of cards.

He also grabbed her a book of crossword puzzles and a pack of pens.

He brought everything back to the room. She had nodded off.

He put the flowers on her bedside table, and then sat on the bed next to her.

He covered her with the blanket and laced his fingers through hers and leaned back next to her.

She woke up and found him staring at her, and kissed him.

"I got you some flowers, and a book of crossword puzzles and some snacks and some cards…."

"You are so thoughtful".

They spent the afternoon playing poker, and gin rummy. She did several crossword puzzles and then finally around 5 p.m., the doctor said she could go home.

"I want you to come to my office in a week and have the stitches removed. And I want you to take it easy. No physical activity such as exercising or anything till after you do that".

She nodded.

They came and removed all of her tubes and wires, and the nurse gave her several bandages to take home and use.

After she was dressed and ready to go, she grabbed Jonathan's hand.

"We will load the car together, darling".

"Don't worry, I already planned that". Being kidnapped from the hospital once had taken its toll on Jennifer. Jonathan wasn't about to let it happen again.

Everything they had could fit into the bag that Max brought, so Jonathan didn't need any help carrying her stuff out. She held the flowers and he carried everything else.

The nurse stayed with her while he pulled the car around, and then helped her get in the front seat.

He swung through the parking lot of La Scala and picked up dinner for them and then they headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

***The next morning***

Jennifer had rested well. Being in your own home will help with that.

She and Jonathan had gently made love the night before, and it had been wonderful. She was healing and getting stronger every day.

He had woken her up after he got out of the shower this morning.

"Darling, I have to go to the office this morning, but I'll be home by lunch time. Do you want to take a shower now, or later?"

"Now".

He stayed in the bathroom with her while she did, just in case she needed him, and then helped her get dressed.

He applied the cream to her wound and the bandage like the nurse had shown him, and then he helped her go downstairs and get settled on the couch.

He brought her some tea, her laptop, and the television remote, and got her favorite blanket and a few pillows to go behind her back.

He sat down on the couch next to her.

"I promise you, as soon as this meeting wraps, I will be home. I love you, Red".

"I promise you, I will be just fine, Jonathan Charles".

He leaned forward and kissed her a few times.

"Max will be here with you all day. So, don't be afraid to put him to work, ok? You need to rest".

"Ok, darling."

"I'm just a phone call away if you need me, no matter what it is".

"Darling…you won't be a phone call away if you don't go. I promise you, I'm fine. I love you, have a great day at work and I will see you when you get home".

He stared at her, and slowly nodded. He kissed her again, and then got up.

She could see he still felt responsible.

She pointed at him.

"Not your fault, darling."

"I know.."

She blew him a kiss and he left.

She worked on her article for a bit, and then around 11, she went upstairs and got his gifts out from the guest room. She was having a hard time finding one, so she opened the closet to see if she put it in there.

She found it, on top of a box of pictures.

She grabbed all of those things and brought them downstairs.

She arranged the gifts she had bought him at the auction, on top of the piano, and took the box of photos to the couch and started looking through them.

Jonathan didn't have a lot of pictures of his family, so his few pictures had ended up in the box where hers were years ago.

She spent a few hours looking through the pictures and found a few pictures of her mother and her dad together, and some of her mom with her sisters. There were lots of pictures of Jennifer on horses when she was younger.

Jonathan got home around 1, as his meeting had ran late.

"Darling, how are you feeling?"

"In here….oh, just fine darling".

He came and sat by her.

"I got this box out, I've been looking all through it."

He sat with her while she looked at each picture.

Finally, about ½ way through, there was a picture of two people who looked very familiar.

The doorbell rang, and Max answered it.

It was a delivery for Jennifer.

"Darling, you shouldn't have".

"Yes I should". He leaned over and kissed her.

Max signed for it and brought it to her. It was a beautiful vase of flowers. He set it on the table in front of her.

"Darling.. this is so you won't miss me too much while I'm at the office."

She squeezed his chin, and then looked at the flowers. The bouquet had white gerber daisies, blue tulips in the center and one, perfect, budding yellow rose.

She instantly teared up.

"How did you know?"

"Know what? That you like flowers? I've always known that".

She didn't explain, because she thought he would think she was silly.

She kept looking at the pictures and there were several more of the people who looked familiar to her. On the back of one of them, she finally found their names. It was her parents, when they were in high school. She had barely recognized them.

She let the tears fall freely then, and kept looking through the photos. There was one in the very bottom that belonged to Jonathan.

"Who is that?"

He turned it over. "Evelyn Hart. My mother. This must have been in the file from the orphanage".

She looked at the photo and it all came together.

She started crying harder…

"Darling…what is it? What's wrong?"

"Don't think I'm silly. I swear this happened."

"What?"

"In the hospital, I was dreaming, and I was in a field and picking flowers. These people were there. I was trying to get to them". She handed him the picture of her parents.

"I told this lady I wanted to go with her, but she said no. She told me I could later. Then she joined the man, and they crossed the street and left me. And then, this woman-she grabbed his photo- came to me and told me to give you a bouquet of flowers and it looked exactly like this. She said these were your favorites. And then I got to the edge of the field and she disappeared and I had no choice but to go back the way I came".

"Darling…that was you waking up. You going back the way you came is you coming back to me".

She nodded.

"Why would you think I would think you were silly?"

"I don't know…"

He had nothing to say to explain it because it couldn't be explained.

He held her and comforted her and she put the pictures back in the box.

"Well, it seems to me, that maybe, you met my mom".

He kissed her.

"And then, she sent you back to me, right where you belong".

She nodded.

"But how did you know about the flowers?"

"I didn't. I just called the floral shop and asked for their spring bouquet".

"I just don't know what this means".

"I think I might".

He sank down a little lower on the couch and she nestled up against him.

"What do you think it means?"

"I think it means what we already know. That we were destined to be together. You didn't get to go with them because I still need you here and you still need to be here. And that's why you came back".

She nodded.

"Darling…were you talking to me while I was asleep?"

"Absolutely".

She smiled big. "What did you say?"

"That I loved you, and that I was right there with you, and to come back to me. It wasn't till I started singing to you that you opened your eyes though".

She sat up and kissed him.

"Stay right here".

She got up and went to the piano.

"Darling, let me".

"No, no, it's alright".

She brought the presents back over to him.

"I tried to make it perfect, honey. I really did. I am sorry I messed it up".

He opened the gifts. The sculpture was of a man and wife dancing. They had no faces, and they were made out of black stone.

"I love it".

He opened the smaller package next and found the cufflinks with an H.

"Very nice…I love them". He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry…there was supposed to be more".

"What are you talking about?"

"Jonathan…don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Your birthday was two days ago".

He had the deer in the headlights look.

"I was so focused on you… I completely forgot".

She chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes, really".

"I had it planned out perfectly how it was going to go…I am sorry that I didn't get to do everything with you that I had planned".

"Why don't you tell me the plan?"

"Well first, there was breakfast in bed. And then there was our date night with the Chinese food and the backrub, and then the next day, we were going to have lunch at your favorite place, and then I was going to give you the painting and the cufflinks and the sculpture, and then we were going to be spontaneous and spend a night at the beach house, without any interruptions".

"It's the thought that counts. And I am happy to do any of those things every day of the year, not just on my birthday".

"You are so forgiving".

She moved up and sat in his lap.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Darling…I promise you, the best birthday present you could have given me was pulling through this and coming home. I don't need anything else but you".

"You are so sweet".

"I mean it, Red. I don't know how to function without you. I think I would miss you even if I had never met you".

"I don't deserve you darling… you are simply the most amazing man I have ever known".

She sat up and looked at him.

"Max went to a poker game….we have the whole house to ourselves…"

He stood up, and she stood up. He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday, darling. You sure get better with age".


End file.
